gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy (Fire Emblem)
Roy, not to be confused with Roy Koopa, is a Fire Emblem representative that was exclusive to Melee before making his glorious return in Smash 4. Many people fell in love with him, mainly due to his chant. "Roy's our boy!". He was cut in Brawl because "MUST GET RID OF ALL CLONES BUT SOMEWHAT DEVELOP DR. MARIO FOR SOME REASON!!!" And ever since Lucina was added in as another Marth clone, people say "Why not just add in Roy? At least he has more differences to Marth than evening out the blade!". But despite this, Roy is slightly more hated than Lucina because she has a Strong Waifu Factor, and Roy has an almost non-existent Husbando factor and people say he is one of the worst Lords in his series, yet is loved a ton in Smash (See Jigglypuff Syndrome). But despite all this, Roy is playable and has been decloned in Project M... The exact same mod where they turned Falco back to his original full on clone state... He is also the only playable Fire Emblem character that can in no way have blue hair. Marth, Ike, and Lucina have blue hair by default, while Robin has a blue-haired alt. So between the adding of a Marth clone and another character named Roy, it's sad to say that Roy is almost certainly never returning to Smash 4. ...At least, that's what people said before the 1.06 patch heavily implied that Roy (along with Ryu!) will be playable at some time in the future. This has led to loads of hype and an equal amount of butthurt over his return. Regardless of what happens, Roy is, and will forever be, our boy. Reasons He Should Be In Over Lucina Many Roy fans argue the fact that Roy represents a different set of games, while Robin is already the representation of Awakening, so there is no reason to have two characters that represent the same game. And people have said that there are more differences between Marth and Roy than Marth and Lucina. For one, their overall look is different, their blades are the complete opposite and Roy has fire with his blade. Also, Roy is canonically a quarter dragon, since his cannon mother is Ninian I guess. Well, there are hints in-game, plus the closest thing to an official confirmation, the manga, says she is. But still, discounting the manga, Ninian is the one that makes the most sense, which the fanbase generally agrees on. Is Lucina a dragon? Didn't think so. Because Chrom can't S Support Nowi and he's married by the time he meets Tiki. And Roy is the most popular Fire Emblem character in Japan. At least, Smash-wise. More people wanted him to return than they wanted Chrom. That's right - Roy, one of the worst lords in the series, was more popular than Chrom, the top pick for a Fire Emblem newcomer. In fact, he was actually one of the top picks in general, only under Mewtwo and debatably Mega Man. Reasons Why Lucina is Better Than Roy She is from a more recent game, her inclusion could help sell more copies of said game which leads to selling more DLC... AND YOU CAN MARRY HER IN SAID GAME HOLY SHIIIIIIT!!!!! And she has like... Slightly more personality than Roy (actually, we take that back- Roy has more than just angsting because his future was destroyed) and has a few more facial expressions that Kristien Stewart so... Thats a Plus... I guess.. Oh and, she comes from the future to prevent a future of ruin thanks to some dragon thingy... Which is what Silver did six year before her... Um... In causal mode she retreats but her pussy father acts like it's a death. Uhm... Also, Lucina is a real grill. Palette Swaps So his palette swaps were leaked with Ryu's. Great! Surely he'll get one for Eliwood, who's somewhat popular, looks quite similar to him, and Alph and the Koopalings proved it could happen, right? It's not like he'll be a missed opportunity like Ninten, right? Is He Still a Clone? We don't know. But here's his victory video. Hope you like roast Falco! ...Actually, we know his specials now. Guess who's still a clone! Trivia *He is more of a dragon than Charizard is. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Come back to us precious Category:Jigglypuff Syndrome Sufferers Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Marths Category:Clones Category:Cut Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Veterans Category:Melee Additions Category:Cuts from Melee to Brawl Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Royalty Category:Project M Category:Un-Deconfirmed? Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Forbidden Seven Category:日本語で話す人 Category:Fire Emblem Elibe Characters Category:DLC Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Dragons